Werewolves and Cats
by Animangod
Summary: Based off an otpprompt's prompt. Kurogane and Syaoron work for Spirit Haunted House, Kurogane as a jump scarer and Syaoron as a Security guard. A bad patron attacks Kurogane for doing his job, and Fai steps in.


It was just another day at one of the local Haunted Houses, the one that Kurogane worked for during the on season, a place called Spirit Haunted House. Starting in the late morning, preparing things for that day, before he would get dressed up in the werewolf suit and go into his hiding spot and scare any customers that passed by him.

As usual, there were jumps, shrieks, and terrified people from the initial scare while few 'saw it coming' while there were the few that he was internally facepalmed and was glad someone was looking out for them because oblivious much. Some of the customers, initially scared or no, tried to pet him, or rather the suit, and this one girl called him 'awh what a cute werewolf he is'. By the time the day was done, and he could take off his suit for the night, he was hot and sweaty and he could hardly speak from using his voice so much.

He stayed late to help pick up things so it would be easier work the next day. Syaoron, his friend and one of the security guards, had left shortly after closing hours, since he had made plans so couldn't stick around as late as Kurogane did.

He was in the midst of cleaning up the office area when a previous customer noticed him and decided to get back at him for doing what he'd literally paid them to do. At first, Kurogane politely tried to ignore them. That is, until the guy decided to grab a rock and chuck it at him, and it hit him in the side of the head. Kurogane heard the man yelling at him about "the wear. You made me look like a fool in front of my girlfriend!"

Kurogane could figure he felt upset at him, but wasn't really sure why. He could guess by his speech it had to do with his job as a jump scarer, but found that just plain stupid as he would have been the one that paid them to scare him and apparently his girlfriend too.

Before the guy could try and get Kurogane in trouble for any retaliation, someone, a guest that was lingering after going into the haunted house for fun and had been eating a caramel apple he bought from their overpriced convenience store area noticed what was happening and decided to act. He picked up his phone with his non-sticky hand and dialed the cops.

In only a few minutes, the cops arrived and took the man in a pair of handcuffs. The male that had dialed 119 had stayed behind to help the cops with answering question for their paperwork while Kurogane made a dash for it as soon as he could. With his strained voice, he couldn't answer their question anyway.

It was dark in the sky but the city lights lit the pathways. Kurogane zipped up his windbreaker as the wind blew outside and even though he'd just finished working in a sweaty suit, that was indoors. Looking up briefly, he could see the crescent moon in the sky and tiny specks of light that could pass for stars. The city had nothing in comparison to his childhood home in ways of viewing the night sky. Placing in some earbuds, he put on some tunes to listen to on his jog home.

The next day he was at the doctor's getting a few stitches and by the weekend, he was feeling better enough to work; he looked for Syaoron to tell him about the other night. "..it was really nice of the blond guy to speak up for me since I was having difficulties with it then. Seriously though, that guy was crazy. I guess at least it's a compliment that I did my job well."

"You know, that guy sounds a lot like Fai Fluorite."

"Who?"

"Yknow - just the president of Valeria Horror Hotel. they're internationally recognized." Syaoron studied Kurogane's vacant expression and sighed. "Figures you wouldn't know about them … you're not exactly the cemetery digging type." Which Kurogane figured was a pun, meaning he hadn't done a lot of digging around and researching other haunted places to work at. Only since Syaoron's the one who recommended he applied there to work during the fall weekends. and he did need the money so he applied and with Syaoron's good word to back him up, they hired him.

Since Kurogane didn't know for sure, and Syaoron had a hunch, on his lunch break, he pulled up the security surveillance footage for that evening and pretty sure it was, he got the number for Valeria Horror Hotel. Chomping down on his sandwich, it took him a few minutes to get redirected to the company's president. And Fai answered, which Syaoron said a mental 'oh thank goodness - he's actually available right now'.

"Good afternoon, this is Fai Fluorite, how may I help you?"

"Ah; good afternoon Fai. My name is 'That Brown Haired Kid'."

"Hyuu~ what an interesting name."

"Ah that's … that's my work name. My name is Syaoron Li and I was calling in regard to your recent visit to Spirit Haunted House."

"Okay? Is something the matter?"

"No of course not. It's just that I believe you are the one whom may have assisted one of our employees last Saturday , after closing hours."

"MM… well this jerk threw a rock at this tall guy who wasn't talking so I called the cops yes."

"Ah then it was you. Yeah Kurogane wore his voice out that day so he mentioned he couldn't thank you properly, but he does wish to express his thanks."

"Hm, alright. Well hopefully I'll get a chance to stop by again in the near future."

And just like he said, two weeks later, just after three, Fai entered Spirit Haunted House and looked about. Syaoron spotted him easily. He was wearing the same #MEOW shirt from the surveillance video, probably for familiarity's sake. Syaoron got him inside, and told him where Kurogane would be popping out. Thanking him for his help, Fai headed on over to where Syaoron had instructed.

Hearing footsteps, Kurogane assumed the position and lay in waiting for when the customer would show up. When Fai approached, Kurogane didn't recognize him immediately, so did as he had practiced, and popped out making a loud wolfish growly bark.

Since he was prepared for this to happen, he found it more amusing than scary. Walking up to Kurogane, he held out his business card to a now slightly confused guy in a werewolf suit. "Ah.." he said as it dawned on him who it was. Fai winked at him before making the international 'call me' hand gesture, before walking off, with a smile on his face.

On his fifteen minute break, Kurogane disappeared and went to dial the number on the card. Fai didn't pick up, but his voicemail did, asking him to leave a message. "Hey, ah, Fai?" Kurogane began awkwardly, leaving the guy a message, "ah this is Kurogane, from the Spirit haunted House, and I was just calling to say thanks for that one night, for calling the cops and …stuff. It was real nice of you to do that. So, ah, yeah; thanks again." he ended the call shortly after that.

Kurogane got a return call fifteen minutes after his work was closed for the night to the general public. Since he was now officially off the clock and work hadn't used up his whole voice for the night, he answered it as he did last minute cleanup. "Good evening. I hope I dialed the right number… I was looking to reach the Big Black Wolf from Spirit Haunted House."

"Ah; yeah, that was me in the werewolf suit," Kurogane affirmed.

"Great; say, would you be interested in getting to know each other better?" Fai asked casually.

"Ah well most of my time I'm working or going to school or at practice so I'm not sure how much time I could hang out with you…" Kurogane thought to mention.

"That's okay - it doesn't have to be often if that time is already spoken for, but every now and again, when the time fits our busy lives … would that be alright?"

"Ah; yeah… I suppose. That'd be fine. Yeah," Kurogane said being a bit awkward as getting invites to spend time with another didn't happen all that often and especially someone young enough looking to still be in school yet was already some big shot CEO or something like that.

Fai smiled on his end, finding the behaviour endearing and cute. "Well … are you free tonight?"

"Ah no; I promised Mother I'd be home after work to make dinner; ah but tomorrow should be fine, if that's okay with you."

"You have work tomorrow?"

"Ah, but tomorrow we close two hours sooner so… I mean, if you have other plans, I understand and all."

"Tomorrow sounds wonderful. I'll see you after your shift."

"Ah; alright then. See you tomorrow."


End file.
